Freckles
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Oneshot. JeanMarco fluff. Jean tries to count Marco's freckles and fails - but somehow, it doesn't really seem like much of a loss.


_a/n: Hello there, lovelies ^_^ this very short oneshot is my first contribution to the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fandom and I just love JeanMarco and there isn't enough of it here so yeah this happened_

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

"Jean, are you really going to do this _again_?"

"Shh, you'll make me lose count."

A soft chuckle. "Jean, you get a different number every time you do this."

A huff of indignance. "Because you keep getting new ones!"

A slim black eyebrow raised, warm brown eyes filled with amusement. "Is that so? How to do you explain the times when I seem to have less?"

A hand raked through dirty blond hair. "They, uh...disappear too!"

With a smile and a shake of his head, Marco rolled on top of Jean and rubbed their noses together. "Freckles don't just disappear and appear at will, Jean. Just give it up, you'll never count them all."

Pursing his lips and smirking at the challenge, Jean switched their positions. "I'll never stop trying, so sit still...!"

Sighing yet smiling in defeat, Marco closed his eyes. He felt the warm touch of slim fingers on his left cheek, followed by quiet murmurs of numbers. "_One, two, three, four..._"

By the time he reached the other cheek, Jean had already counted to twenty-six. Both cheeks combined made fifty-one, and then Marco felt those fingers move down to his neck. "Fifty-two, fifty-three," the blond said softly as he poked the two darker freckles that sat side-by-side at the base of the black-haired boy's neck. "Fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six..." A small cluster on his right shoulder.

A small shiver shook Marco's body as Jean began to count the ones on his chest, fingers finding sensitive spots that had long-since been memorized, making him squirm. He heard a quiet chuckle and opened his eyes, meeting golden brown ones. They were filled with mischief as he whispered, "Sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two..."

"Jean, you know my ribs are ticklish," the taller male gasped, feeling fingers dance lightly over his ribcage on both sides.

Jean hummed. "I know. But you have freckles there, and you know I have to count them..."

He squirmed more as his sides were assaulted by wandering fingers, biting his lower lip to keep from making a sound. Jean was smirking, enjoying the torture he was inflicting. He knew the effect he was having on the taller male, it was easy to see that he was getting flustered as fingers quested lower.

"Jean, come on," Marco breathed, reaching up to grab Jean's wrists to halt his hands. "That's enough, I don't even have any that low," he added with a blush, feeling those fingers touching his pelvic muscles.

Jean only smirked wider. "Oh, my, would you look at that? I guess you're right. My bad," he whispered, leaning down so that their lips were inches apart. "I guess I got a little..._carried away_."

Marco's eyes slid shut as their lips touched in a gentle kiss, one that he was happy to let Jean lead. He reached up to wrap his arms around the blond, tracing the bare skin of his back with nimble fingers and drawing a contented sound from him.

When they separated, Marco smiled. "I love you," he murmured, rubbing their noses together.

Jean grinned. "I love you too." Then, he swore. "Damn, I lost count..."

The taller teen sighed. "Not again..."

The blond shrugged. "Guess I'll have to start again! Now sit still, remember I need to count the ones on your back, too!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Marco reached up to tangle a hand in Jean's soft hair. "I have a better idea," he said softly, pressing their lips together once more, this time more insistently. He rolled them back over, hovering over the shorter male, while tongues began to tangle.

Needless to say, Jean's little mission was postponed for a little while.

* * *

_a/n: THESE TWO KILL ME I SWEAR_

_The love I have for both Jean and Marco is probably unhealthy. *shrugs* They're my babiessssss!_

_So I could've continued this, BUT I didn't...I guess I still could, maybe? Idk maybe if enough people want it hahaha_

_If you'd like, check out my other stories - they're mostly Kingdom Hearts, but I just posted a Free! oneshot starring my ultimate OT3...Marinka ^_^ so check those out if you're interested, and I also have a tumblr if you'd like to follow me there :3 my URL is ascattereddreamafar-offmemory and you can talk to me there if you want (I promise I only bite occasionally!) Also, feel free to request stories/oneshots; pairings and fandoms I'll write for are all listed on my profile!_

_Au revoir, mes amis!_

_~AFOM_

_(Just sayin' it's my birthday so y'all should leave a nice review :3)_


End file.
